Innocence
by MarshmellowsAreBunniesArses
Summary: Innocence. It was something Hermione Granger supposed she didn't have anymore.


**Innocence **

** By: MarshmellowsAreBunniesArses **

Innocence.

It was something Hermione Granger supposed she didn't have anymore.

Perhaps she had lost it when she assisted Harry in unknowingly murdering Quirrel, maybe when she stared indirectly at a Basilisk, or maybe when she helped a prisoner run from authorities.

But she knew that innocence was forever gone to her the day she met Cedric Diggory.

**xXx**

Hermione stepped back and quickly rolled out of the way of the oncoming charging unicorn. There it was. The proof that she had done her best to brush off. She couldn't ignore it now, the facts were alarmingly obvious.

The recurring dreams that seemingly showed what was to come, the same person perishing in the same manner _every single time._ Hermione drew in a shuddering breath and told herself to not break down in the middle of class.

"Looks like the unicorn knows a mudblood when it sees one, eh Granger!" Draco Malfoy yelled from his seat on a log.

Hermione sent him a look that would have frozen a lesser man, or perhaps a smarter one. She hurried toward Harry who was looking confused.

"Why did the unicorn charge at you, the professor said they preferred a girl's touch?"

"I don't know." Hermione lied.

Later in the evening Hermione excused herself a bit earlier than usual and ran to her bed. She quickly took out the books under her mattress and closed her curtains.

_The Death Seer is the rarest of all seers. We know few facts of them and there have only been thirteen recorded in our history. The omens vary, however. Some may dream of their victim's death, others may receive odd possessions seeminglyout of no where. We do know though that all seers have been female. The ones that were willing to give us facts ordered us to disclose their names. _

_Seemingly, seers only see in chronological order. For example, let us say, if a child were to perish in two years and another in three, the seer would see them in order. _

Hermione looked on at the short page in frustration. That was the only semi useful information between the old, worn tomes and it barely helped her.

She still needed to know _why_ she was receiving the dreams and _why he _was always in the dreams.

For goodness sake! She was muggle-born, the possibility of her being a seer were as minute as Harry suddenly becoming an emo.

Hermione let the book fall as she held her head in her hands, her mind going a thousand miles per minute. _Unicorns don't like dark creatures, I'm considered a dark creature. Some of the books say this never goes away, they say that it _will _happen. He's not supposed to die. He's too young. _She let the thoughts swim around her head.

"Will I ever catch a break?" She asked herself rhetorically. Hermione tiredly put away her books and massaged her temple. Hermione laid back on her bed and succumbed to the overwhelming urge to sleep that had overcome her.

It was the same as usual. A dark graveyard, an old tomb stone that read: Tom Riddle. And, of course, not to forget the flash of light that indicated Harry and the Hufflepuff were with her. She began to shiver, knowing what was going to occur.

"Kill the spare." Came the abnormally high voice.

A green light came and hit the Hufflepuff dead on. His glassy blue eyes stared up, unseeing. The dream faded along with his life, and Hermione awoke screaming.

Parvati and Lavender were woken by a hair-curling scream. They got up quickly and hurried to Hermione, whom had awoken them in the same manner before, little more than a week ago.

Lavender tried to wake her and Parvati held her fidgeting form down. "Hermione! Hermione! Wake up!" At last their efforts were rewarded, she woke up.

Still shaking, Hermione tried to ask them what happened. "That's the problem, we don't know. You woke us up with your scream. Are you sure your fine?" Parvati answered.

Hermione was internally slapping herself. How could she have forgotten the silencing spells? "I'm fine, guys. It was just a nightmare." This was apparently the wrong thing to say as their faces immediately became worried.

"The same one?"

"No, this was a different one, really vivid." Hermione felt bad about lying, but it was necessary.

"You need to go to Madam Pomfrey, Hermione this isn't normal." Parvati advised.

"Yeah, I'll go later." She said, moving toward the bathroom. At their disapproving looks she sighed. "Alright, I'll go now. Happy?"

"Very." They said in unison.

Hermione put on her flats and made her way to the Hospital Wing. "Pair of lunatics, I'm perfectly sane, fine. I don't need to see Madam Pomfrey." She told herself, but inside agreed with them. If Pomfrey could give her a draught of some sort that would help her sleep it would be a godsend. She was barely making five hours of sleep.

She cautiously opened the doors and saw Madam Pomfrey attending a student on the bed, muttering, "Idiotic dares. How students even think of following through with them is beyond me."

"Poppy, dear, you know I can't refuse a dare! If I did it might ruin my reputation!"

Pomfrey shook her head, as if to rid her self of the thought of students doing something as dangerous as that just for a stupid dare.

"Anyways, you can't keep complaining, you have another patient to attend." At that both heads turned to Hermione and the eyes that had been plaguing her dreams locked with hers, and her world went black.

**A/N: Hello all, this is my second story on fanfiction (the first one being Stuck On You, go check it out). I'm excited for this fic, I have a lot of ideas for it. If you liked it, please review and tell me your opinion. If you didn't like it, still review and tell me your opinion. As a great fanfiction author once said, "Flames will be used to cook my ramen noodles." Hope you liked it. **


End file.
